Jelsa Drabbles
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Mixture of Jelsa drabbles as requested from tumblr. This is to serve as my motivation and inspiration to write again. Ratings may vary.
1. jelsa-edits: Deficit

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Deficit-466762854

**(c) "Deficit" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Rapunzel & Eugene belongs to Disney's "Tangled"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

* * *

Requsted by: jelsa-edits

* * *

During a relaxing afternoon, when all documents had been completed of her signatures and acknowledgement, Elsa pushed herself away from the mahogany table and pressed her stiff back against the black cushioned chair for a wide, joint-popping stretch. She yawned and rubbed her eyes for a good moment when she heard the familiar groan of her windowpane creak open with a gentle caressing breeze embracing the young woman. Her balled hands remained in place when a small smile formed on her dainty lips. The moment her lips opened to utter a single word, the visitor was standing in front of her with his upper body leaning towards her, so close that she could feel his breath tickle her nose.

"Jack."

"Kiss first," he cooed.

"You're a glutton for punishment," the platinum blond retorted, nevertheless she initiated the kiss with a gentle peck.

"But you still do it anyway," Jack retorted cheekily. "And these are for you." From behind he hauled out a bouquet of red roses.

Elsa cracked a wider smile as she accepted the present with fragile care. She brought her face to the flowers and inhaled appreciatively.

"Did you visit Rapunzel again?"

"She insisted I gave them to you. Their castle is over flourishing lately," he replied, "and how may I ask do you know these things?"

At the collection of stems, Elsa tugged the gold satin ribbon with a pair of matching suns imprinted on each tails. "Who else has this emblem?"

"Could be Fitzherbert," chuckled Jack.

"And you'd let him give me this rather than yourself?" Elsa pressed.

"Of course not!"

"I just proved my case," Elsa giggled whilst reaching for her laptop. She knew at this point that the snow haired spirit had shoved his hands inside his blue pouch and hung his head despondently. She wasn't going to fall for that trap again. Instead she played it casual. "How was your day, honey? Anything you'd like to share with me?"

"Not really…" he slurred. After a moment of silence, except for the sound of her fingers typing on the keyboard, Jack turned around with sparkling pairs of electric blue eyes. "Actually, I've been meaning to tell you about my movie!"

"A movie?" Elsa inquired.

"Yeah, my movie! About being a guardian? I told you it would be known sooner or later! I'm not some kind of myth, you see!" he boasted proudly.

Elsa's eyes scanned over the screen of her research and clamped her hand over her lips, but it was too late to restrain the bubbling laughter building up her throat.

"What?" he asked curiously. "Something funny?"

After a second, she propped her elbows on the table and folded her hands for her chin to rest on. With a cleared throat she answered calmly, "Your movie flopped."

"What?"

"See for yourself," she insisted while getting up and walking out the door, the bouquet in tow. "I don't mind watching just for your sake."

"Elsa!" he whined from the deficit result, "This isn't funny!"

Despite feeling sorry for her young lover, Elsa couldn't help but snicker out the corridor.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**I apologize for Elsa's blunt behavior rather than being too sassy. I tried to keep it subtle, but I think I might have missed the mark. Hopefully the slight jealousy both had for this other ship may make you change your mind?**

**Thanks for the elbow room to write though, I enjoyed writing this!**

**This is written during modern day in pertaining to keep movies and Jack Frost on the same timeline. This fanfic is written in no means of offense but for humor. I do not take responsibilities for your reactions.**

**Want a free one shot? I'm taking prompts to serve as motivations ****to write again! Send me a prompt on my tumblr account: xxscarletxrosexx**


	2. Foreverdelighted: Hunger Games AU

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Hunger-Games-AU-Request-467371082

**(c) Based on The Hunger Games  
(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Syndrome belongs to Disney's "The Incredibles"  
(c) Jack Frost & Pitch Black belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"  
(c) Written by XxScarletxRosexX**

* * *

_Requested by: Foreverdelighted_

* * *

_Trust no one, Elsa. Your head is their prize._

The booming voice startled the young woman awake with a violent shudder. The crisp foliage broke her fall with a raked crunch as she pushed and fought the vivid hunter from her unconsciousness. When her mind finally registered her whereabouts and her current situation, all activities fell still with a crunchy plop.

The last she recalled were the gathering tributes awaiting for her crystalized walls to collapse. She was fortunate, but at the same time she was not. The arena was both her comrade and her opponent, depending on its mercurial change of weather. They were treacherous, ranging from a blazing desert to the frigid sub-zero degrees. From hurricanes and typhoons to tornados and earthquakes.

She was lucky to overcome these life threatening hurdles, but the exchange for her survival had cost her innocence. Killing was not her nature, nor was it something she would ever opt for regardless of the situation. But to be a sitting duck inside her crystalized walls until the weather changed left her to settle on that option. She was beyond fatigue emotionally, physically, and mentally. Keeping her sanity in check became a hassle rather than a simple promise to Kristoff. He knew this was what the council had wanted, what President Black wanted. It was the burning hatred towards that man that kept her together so far, that motivated her to keep moving forward and fight. She was the prize after all, her abilities were a threat for his order.

So what could she possibly do in this situation? Her survival kit served useless with only emergency food packs, a knife, a lighter, and a first aid kit. Her powers were her last resort, and something she vowed to never use on another human being. The clock was ticking and her walls were beginning to crack from the change of rising heat wave. The odds were on her side the moment the answer fell from the sky; from viewers who supported her from a different district.

_Be careful when you open it._

_—S_

The note stated. Hesitantly, Elsa observed the metallic sphere and gently rocked it in her arms for a sign or a sound. When she rocked it again, she heard it—a small glub, the sound of a liquid crashing to its container. The guttural sound was soft to her relief, safe from the ears of her camping enemies—one especially in particular. A snow haired boy with electric cerulean eyes was the closest to her crystalized walls. He had a habit of finding her when she least expected it. He held no malice for her by the way he openly flirted with her throughout the games, but all had dissipated when he had appeared before her with the other districts. She thanked herself for her wise decision to stay skeptical and keeping her distance, but a part of her from deep within throbbed for exposing his true nature.

His back was towards her during the early dawning hours, his sleeping posture read troubled by the way he hugged his long legs to his chest. His staff lied in front of him with the curved head towering over tousled ivory locks.

Elsa rocked the ball once more whilst digging into her memory where she had recalled hearing such a sound before. The pressure of her crumbling and dissipating walls distracted her train of thought when a trailing droplet caught her attention. With short idling interest, she observed the racing droplet trail down and overtook a bystanding droplet on its path and become a larger mass until it was huge and quick enough to race to the ground. It was then she remembered the weapon. Initially invented as a source of security but now a lethal weapon when not deactivated in time. Unfortunately, it was only the inventor who knew how to destroy such a complex device, thus district members who were swallowed up by the goo-like balloon would suffocate to death. According to Kristoff, it was a rare present to receive from any viewer due to its expensive price. That meant she could only receive it from two people: President Black or the inventor himself, Syndrome.

An idea quickly formulated in Elsa's mind with the small parcel, she knew what to do at this point. She had no time to waste and her powers were limited when the heat rolled by the hour. She had one shot and her timing had to be perfectly executed. If she was too fast, her sweaty palms would miss the opening the case and the weapon would roll into their hands. But if she was too slow, she would share the same fate.

Standing to her feet, Elsa held the ball with her left and tightened her hold on the right. With a strained gulp, she began to turn the top half with increasing strength. The moment a hiss of white smoke rolled out of the container, Elsa tossed the silver sphere into the air and recreated a dome just above her head. The top half of the sphere flew off, bouncing cacophonously over her melting dome, and slid towards the sleeping snow haired figure, while the other half tossed the exposed growing obsidian blobs towards the sleeping district members. The action startled them awake with piercing screams. Each member carried at least ten blobs from back to front. When they had called the others to their rescue, they found themselves stuck together, with the multiplying blobs growing bigger until both parties suffocated. Other member, in their panicked state, assumed running as their only option to escape but due to its sticky and heavy composition, the individuals also suffocated from loss of breath and collapsing face first to the ground.

Ten minutes passed, and Elsa was exposed to the blistering heat. No signs of surviving district members were in sight and the several sounds of cannons confirmed that she had won this battle with a clean victory. With her diminishing strength, Elsa created an icy path to take her down to the forest where she had spotted a lake during her first day in the arena. When she was far away from that dark pond, she had blacked out. It was sunset now when she had came around.

Staring at her reflection at the lake, Elsa took a moment for a full body assessment. The tight bun on her hair fell apart, with miscellaneous locks flying about from each and every direction. Giving up on its pristine look Elsa took it down, allowing her long tresses to tumble down in messy, but graceful waves. When she glanced at her reflection again, she noticed a red cut just beneath her left eye. She had expected to leave the field unscathed, but she assumed her black out towards the pond might have done something to cause the gash. She recalled carrying the dark green backpack along with her, but it was nowhere in sight. A chill ran down her spine when she grasped a conclusion: she was not alone.

Squatting down, Elsa strained her ears to hear for any signs of intruders. One in particular came directly behind her. With nothing armed on her or anything to hide in, Elsa stood to a crouch, ready to attack defensively when the time arrived. Suddenly the crisping sound came to a halt. Automatically, the young blonde assumed that the individual had spotted her and was waiting for her to make her move. Just to be cautious, the young woman waved her arms to recreate another dome, when something attacked her from the side.

She struggled and wriggled with as much force as she could, but the attacker was too strong and held her grounded.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"No." The reply was stern, but not threatening. "Not until you believe me."

She knew this voice. She has heard it multiple times throughout their encounters. When she finally stopped fighting him, she looked up to meet the same pair of azure, innocent eyes.

"I'd rather die," Elsa spat venomously.

"Then all my efforts would amount to waste then," he hissed.

"What effort? Planning to kill me?!" she exclaimed, "If you want me to believe that you're the enemy, then you're doing a hell of a good job at it!"

"PROTECTING YOU, DAMNIT!" he shouted out

"Oh yeah," Elsa carried on sarcastically, "bringing other districts members who are after my head is the perfect protection!"

"Listen to me, woman!" he demanded.

"Over my dead body!"

"A dead woman can't listen!"

"What the hell is it then?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

That shut the woman up beneath him for a split moment.

"Oh, you think you're funny, huh?" the platinum blond began to shake her head vigorously. "You think a single declaration of love will win any woman's trust?!"

"If not, then I know this will."

The young man brought his lips and crushed them over his victim's lips with great fervor. It was alien like, being her first kiss, but it wasn't disgusting like she had always imagined. It was strangely pleasant, despite being unsure of what to do. Then she felt his hands loosen from one of her hands and brought up to cup her face. It was the perfect time to push him away and escape, but instead she was drowning in the pleasant sensation. She was suddenly kissing him back with as much anticipation. When he had pulled away, with only their nose touching and labored breaths exchanged between them, Elsa found herself staring into the same pool of sapphire eyes with a wave of hesitancy in her grudge against him. Only a single word was uttered to express the wave of swirling emotions.

"Why?"

"I wasn't kidding when I said I love you, ya know?" he replied softly, rubbing his nose against her.

"Why… should I trust you?" she whispered.

"I brought you here myself," he answered. "you may have thought you escaped the scene quickly, but you knocked out just on the outskirts of the forest. And I'm very aware of your dehydrated state inside that tent of yours. Unfortunately," his hands softly brushed beneath the stinging wound, "I couldn't protect you unscathed when you tumbled down the rocky path. I'm glad you're alright now."

Elsa began to sit upright, causing Jack to apologetically and timidly sit across from her.

"Who set you up to this?" she pressed on.

"If I wanted you dead, Elsa, I would have killed you the moment I saw you at the creek during day one."

Elsa knew this was true. She was reckless the first day, only finding shelter and a chance to snag a backpack when she had the chance. She recalled rolling down a path and landing right in Jack's path. Even at her dazed state, she knew she would have died had it been another tribute rather than the snow haired male.

"And if it came down to one of us to survive," Elsa began.

"Then it will have to be you," Jack answered confidently, "I'd rather die than kill you with my own bare hands."

"What about earlier then? Why did you join those other tributes?"

"I knew your abilities just from watching you during practice. I mean, despite sharing the same abilities, I can't create domes like yours can, or anything else for that matter. And you're more accurate in your abilities than I am."

"But your attacks are as quick as lightning," Elsa acknowledged.

Timidly, the male scratched the back of his head. "I didn't know you were watching…" he answered embarrassedly, "but like lightning, the chances to strike the same object is extremely rare. In short, it's a one hit deal if I'm lucky to strike one in the first place."

"But given my situation…"

"I was praying for a miracle, believe me," Jack replied softly whilst meeting her eyes, "I was also thinking of a back up plan in case my initial plan failed."

"Which is?"

"I'd have to risk trying out that trick and freezing them place, and whisk you elsewhere. It would have expulsed my true intentions. I'm sure they'll be planning a way to get you and me to separate and attack when we least expect it. But since you were in a pinch, I knew there was a chance that a viewer would come save you sooner or later."

"What made you so confident?"

"I know you, and I'm sure a lot of people have learned to see what kind of person you are by simply watching you survive these past few days, Elsa. Not only are your abilities are so pristine, but your personality as well. You're strong in the way that you refused to kill other tributes directly with your powers. You didn't succumb to bloodlust to win food for your district—although it's a great prize for them and for yourself. You didn't think twice to offer your life in exchange for your sister. I don't think you see it, Elsa, but you're what everyone needs… someone to look up to and to remind that there's hope," Jack finished. On a lighter note he added, "and it would make me the happiest man on Earth if I knew I had a chance with this lovely creature."

Elsa giggled softly. It was the first time she had ever laughed since the reaping of the annual hunger games. For once, she was glad that her instincts were wrong. For once, she was glad that Jack was one of the odds in her favor.

"I'll think about it," she answered, teasingly.

"Oh come on…" he begged, "a kiss wasn't enough?"

"Doesn't mean I didn't like it," she answered earnestly with flushed cheeks.

"Then a kiss?" he asked.

Elsa leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. "There."

Jack cupped her face with both of his hands while he whispered, "Not even close." With tentative reaction, Jack waited for Elsa to respond negatively to his actions. When her eyes slowly closed, he brought her face closer to his until their lips met for another long passionate kiss.

Moments later, another beeping present fell from above, breaking their kiss short. With it, another note was attached.

_You call that a kiss?!_

Jack laughed as he read the note from over her shoulder.

"Looks like I'll need to teach you better." Cupping a hand from her chin, Jack guided her lips back to meet his. And for the first time, Elsa brought her guard down and lost herself in the blinding pleasure.

* * *

**A/N:**

**_Sorry to take so long, girl! I was a bit indecisive about how I would write this one-shot, especially with the scene taking place. I opted it to be one of my favorite scene because it was the trust-him-or-kill-him break. I thought it would make a good character build up and interaction in the way that Elsa sees Jack. There may be a slight AU, but I thought it would work for the spur of the moment, especially under pressured times such as this! I was also debating of ending the fanfic on a cute note relating to "may the odds be in your favor" but I opted to end it with humor just so you can see Jack's flirtatious, charming ways, as you had requested (since it's only a brief mention at the beginning). And simply because I totally laughed at that scene when the watchers critiqued on the way they kissed too! I hope you enjoy it! Cuz I most certainly did love how it came out :'3_**

**This fanfic is based on the scene where Katniss is stuck in the tree and surrounded by other tributes. But rather than copying the exact event, I replaced it with something more creative with a special mention of Incredible's Syndrome.**


	3. simplysaying: First Everything

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/First-Everything-472220023

**(c) "First Everything" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

* * *

Requsted by: simplysaying

* * *

Jealousy was an understatement towards the young couple. True, it's a natural human reaction when one sees their significant other in the presence with another individual of the opposite sex, but what was not normal was to see the presence of frost decorating the guest due to their jealousy.

The only way their relationship was to work was to establish three things: respect, being open minded, and keeping a stable base of communication. It was going to work out since both had such mature personality, one better than the other, but they gave it a shot. He had 300 years of patience behind him and he respected the woman he loved for her sacrificial actions, that it put his own actions to shame. She had already accepted the consequences without a single complaint despite she suffered, while he died protecting his sister without thinking about a possible consequence. She was the Queen of Arendelle with a work load of responsibilities and he had a duty to travel the world to bring fun back to unlucky and miserable children. Having an open mind was already a habit. Despite that, there was always one thing he hated about Elsa's duty: meetings.

They weren't simple meetings like she had always assured him. Sometimes these meetings were some sort of bait for Elsa to meet with promising suitors. She would always receive something from them, albeit she returned each and every one of them. She saw no point to tell him about her pursuers and he always had to learn about it the hard way. Whether it was a nicely wrapped bouquet of red roses, an box filled with the richest of chocolates, priceless jewelry, or a beautiful ball gown. She was quiet when she received them, but carefully returned them to the maid and lean into her hear to exchange secretly. But Jack knew what they were talking about, and who these presents came from, 'cause damn right Anna couldn't have given her all of these presents.

Another afternoon meeting as usual, but this time it was open to the public. Jack couldn't be more than happier to attend such a formal event regardless of Elsa's insistence that he shouldn't waste his energy on such trivial engagement.

"It'll be fun, Elsa," the silver haired guardian replied as he fixed the flaps of his overcoat in front of a full body mirror. "Besides, I get to see what you're like inside the castle walls."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "Fine, whatever you say. Just don't complain to me when you get bored."

"How can I be?" he asked whilst turning to face her. He strode behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. "I'm escorting the Belle of the Ball to a high event for once. And besides," he paused to kiss her left temple gently, "she's a handful. I think I'll be busy for most of the evening." He ended it with a wink.

Elsa giggled playfully as she leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. He met with her with mutual chaste.

"I love you," he rubbed his nose against hers affectionately.

"I love you too, Jack."

"Now, shall we go, your highness?" he offered an arm to her after releasing her from his embrace.

"We shall," she accepted by slipping her hand through his arm.

The walk to the grand ballroom was quiet, but surprisingly pleasant. There was no need to ruin such a peaceful moment, although sometimes all it took was a gentle squeeze from him to help Elsa relax her tensed appearance. She'd look at him softly and in return, snuggle her head on his shoulder in means of expressing her affection. It was brief, since it came off as an inappropriate gesture at the given situation, but she always made room to break rules sometimes, just for him. And to Jack, that's the best thing this obedient and good natured young woman could ever do for his sake.

Upon arrival, all heads turned to meet the queen and her escort with utmost respect and awe. Each guests displayed their courtesies with their head bowed as Elsa and Jack strode across the ballroom and towards the throne. Late as always, Anna rushed in on her right with a flustered Kristoff linked to her right arm. Both also bowed politely as they greeted Elsa and Jack. It was then Anna's eyes flickered to meet Jack's and back to her sister's with a smile, one that appeared too forced for his comfort. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Elsa's roll her eyes whilst shaking her head. He separated alongside Kristoff when the grand marshal announced Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to the public with a confident smile.

Although both men had to respect their significant other's entitlements, it didn't help the fact that both beautiful women were easy targets to be picked on by visiting suitors of near and far kingdoms. Regardless, he put up a fight-as subtle as possible-to express his status over them. But sometimes, these suitors just couldn't take a hint.

Third in line to greet the young ruler was a young boy. He carried himself timidly by the way he peeked over the other guest's shoulders to catch a glimpse of the silver haired beauty. The closer he was, the more he picked at the caller around his neck, as if the poor material was strangling the young man of air. He fidgeted every other second, transitioning from the cuffs on his sleeves, to the bow on the bouquet, and back to the cuffs on his neck. The moment he greeted the graceful queen, he immediately presented the bouquet with shuddering hands and tensed shoulders as he stuttered, "F-for you, m-m-my queen."

Touched by his generosity, Elsa accepted the bouquet with a genuine smile as she thanked him for the present. "They are lovely, thank you."

But that did not seem to be the end of their conversation as he forcefully continued shakily, "I-I-I-If it's not too much for you, y-y-your grace. I-If you're available, I-I-I…" he swallowed before spitting the words out in one breath, "would like to accompany you on your strolls."

Despite his embarrassing outburst, the Queen of Arendelle was well composed and accepted the offer with a gentle, "Yes, I would like that."

Relief flooding over him, the young man confidently bowed as he walked quickly away.

Jack Frost, on the side, stared at her bewildered and disturbed by the quick exchange. His pulse grew upbeat, blinding his vision with a sudden red hue, as he eyed the Queen unhappily. She met his eyes with a stern expression, telling him to forfeit his heated intentions. But he didn't falter under her overpowering gaze. With a grumbled excuse, he made his way towards the queen while she was in the middle of greeting another individual and apologized curtly for his intrusion.

"May I have a word, your highness?" he demanded softly.

Sighing inwardly, Elsa knew instantly that Jack would insistently ask her aside until she acknowledged him. Surrendering, she maintained her well-composed face and excused herself beside the frosted haired male.

"It's about the young man, isn't it?" Elsa brought up gently.

Jack grumbled incoherently for a couple seconds before ending it with "Outside."

The moment they were out on the balcony, Jack extended a hand for the bouquet in Elsa's arms with a blank, hard look in his azure eyes.

"What's wrong with you, Jack?" Elsa exclaimed as she tucked the flower behind herself protectively, "I'm not giving you these flowers."

"Elsa," he commanded, "give me the flowers."

"Do you even consider how difficult that young man must have gone through just to get these for me? Put yourself in his shoes!" she erupted.

He dropped his hand beside him before replying, "So you'll let someone else give you flowers, when it can't be me?"

Elsa stared at him, baffled by his declaration.

"You'd choose to accept some guy!" he sputtered, "Some guy you don't even know rather than me-the one who's madly in love with you and wants to go through some stupid hardship just to give the girl he loves a bouquet of flowers?"

"Jack," Elsa cooed, as she touched his face cautiously, "You know that isn't-"

He stepped a way before she could touch his cheek, with a small frown.

"Jack…" Elsa retracted surprised, followed by infuriation, "Then what do you want me to do? Demand things from you without considering like a spoiled queen?"

"It'd be a hell lot better than making me stand there and look useless," he muttered. "What am I to you, Elsa? An object for display?"

"No!" Elsa exclaimed, "Never! Jack, you know how I feel towards you."

"Then just once," he pleaded whilst cupping her face, "let me do something just to show you just how much you mean to me, even if physical objects are meaningless in the end."

Elsa sighed, as she wrapped a delicate hand over his and gently rubbed her thumb against it. She gave up the moment she saw those glowing blue eyes. His words were enough, his touch was enough, but in the end it was she who was not considering his feelings. Perhaps this was his way of expressing his feelings after all, since he always stumbled with words when he was around her-she'd catch that stutter or pause every once in a while. She had taken his expression as taking advantage of his feelings and spoiling her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I was thinking about myself in the end and disregarded your feelings."

"It's fine," he pecked her forehead gently, "besides, I think it's fun to spoil you sometimes."

"Jack…" she whined, "make it a rare occasion, so I won't expect much." She turned her head to the side, timidly. Somewhere deep inside her, she had also hoped for a spontaneity in her life.

"Then, let me give you your first to give you a bouquet," Jack coaxed as he gently caressed her rosy cheeks, "I'll be your first dance, your first kiss, your first official date, your first boyfriend… everything. Let me be your first everything, Elsa. Just don't accept things from other guys."

"Still, I can't reject that young man's offer," Elsa sighed.

"Then let's have our first tea date before him," Jack insisted.

"When will we have the time?"

"We'll make time," he promised, "tomorrow. I'll be back early so we can spend lunch together."

Elsa giggled softly, as she brought her lips to meet Jack's for a quick peck.

"It's a date," she agreed heartily.

"That's not a kiss," he grumbled.

"Still we've kissed many times before! What makes this any different?"

"A peck doesn't count. It has to l-last longer," he mumbled.

Elsa chuckled as he brought her face close to his once more. Before their lips touched, Elsa whispered, "Just so you know, you are my first and the only person I will ever kiss like this."

"I know," he snickered before pressing his lips against hers.

In the end, he managed to get the forgotten bouquet from behind her and gave it to a passing servant female to place on a nearby vase when he escorted the queen back. She gave him an approving smile as they continued towards the ballroom. The moment they stood at the entrance, Jack lowered his head towards Elsa's ear, as if he were to whisper something, but instead pecked her cheek quickly. It was the first time he and the guests have ever seen Queen Elsa lose composure due to embarrassment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking so long to post this! I've been coming down with a writer's block and there have been times that I wanted to give up writing this! But I finally came around and finished it!**


	4. infamouscookie: A Good Excuse (Hogwarts)

**Link for dA:**

**(c) Based on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone  
(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's Frozen  
(c) Yin Sind belongs to Disney's Fantasia  
(c) Peter Pan belongs to Disney's Peter Pan  
(c) Belle belongs to Disney's Beauty and the Beast  
(c) Fairy Godmother belongs to Disney's Cinderella  
(c) Jack Frost, Bunnymund, & North belong to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian  
**

* * *

_Requested by: infamouscookie_

* * *

"Levitation, or the ability to make objects fly," Professor Godmother lectured, "is one of the wizards most simplest spells to perform." She chuckled heartily to herself before continuing, "Now, I do hope that you have remembered the wrist movement that we've been practicing."

She exemplified the swaying movement on her wrist once around before continuing her lecture.

"The swish and flick," she performed once more, "Come along children."

A sea of students lifted their wand in stuttered synchronization.

"Repeat after me: the swish and flick," she displayed.

"The swish and flick," the students repeated as their small hands copied her movement. All but a certain tousled, alabaster haired wizard who was busy playing with a white feather with his wand.

"Good, good. Now, you do have your feathers, hmm?"

The same student picked up his feather and wiggled it to his neighbor to caress her left cheek. When she turned to glare at him, he quickly brought the white quill behind his ear as if it were some sort of hair accessory. She had not expressed the emotion he had wished, nonetheless he still snickered to himself of his stupid action.

"Ah yes," Profess Godmother commented, "Mister Frost, I see that feather must be of great interest to you, yes?"

"Y-yeah," Jack stuttered as he slowly eased the feather back to his desk, a sea of murmured laughter surrounded him as he carried his actions.

"I take it that you know what you're doing, yes?"

"Y-yeah," Jack murmured.

"Then please demonstrate it for the class."

Putting up a front, Jack confidently did as he was instructed with his wrist.

The professor nodded approvingly before adding, "Then now say _Wingardium Leviosa_."

The boy repeated the swish and flick of his wrist as he said, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

To his surprise nothing happened. Seconds later, his classmates broke out into laughter. Jack leaned against the wooden table behind him with his arms crossed huffily.

"Now, now," the professor commanded, "settle down children. Mister Frost has carried on his duty, thus he earns ten points for Slytherin."

The students fell silent while Jack's slumped shoulders puffed up and his frown turned into a haughty grin.

"As you can see, Mister Frost had shown us the proper way of combining both techniques in order to cast a spell, but it goes to show the importance of enunciation. Now, you may begin."

The moment the students picked up their wand and confidently chanted the spell with the movement, they have come to realize that Jack's performance did prove to be difficult and each had met his eyes with apologetic glances. Most, except a specific platinum blonde from the house of Ravenclaw.

"Isn't there something you want to say?" he whispered to her.

"I'm waiting on your apology for invading my personal bubble and distracting me from Professor Godmother's lecture," she replied curtly whilst twisting her wand between her idling fingers.

"Oh come on, Elsa," Jack whined, "I just wanted to make you smile and laugh. You always wear such a stern look on your face."

Elsa glared at him with furrowed eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not that it's b-bad," he stuttered nervously with his hands raised defensively, "Y-Y-You loo-have a pretty s-smile."

Her furrow softened as she turned away to hide the small, growing smile on her lips as well as her warming cheeks. "I'll let you go just this once, Mister Frost.

"Hey!" he chuckled, "Why not talk on a first name basis? Jack is fine!"

"You should continue practicing that spell before Professor Godmother catches you," she disregarded, "you don't want to lose the ten points you just earned."

"What about you?" he mumbled. "You'll lose points as well."

"Why are you worried about points for Ravenclaw?" she replied idly.

"It's not Ravenclaw that I'm worried about," Jack replied, "it's you."

Elsa's fingers stopped working with the wand, as she slowly turned to meet Jack's timid eyes. Meanwhile, Professor Godmother's attention caught the nonparticipating pair and strode towards them.

"Miss Lillian, Mister Frost, is something the matter?" she inquired, "why aren't you practicing?"

"I was thinking about the enunciation," Elsa answered composedly, "and I was advising Mister Frost about it."

"I see," she nodded but didn't appear to buy it. "Are you sure that Mister Frost isn't pestering you about anything else?" she inquired whislt staring into the pair of cerulean eyes with stern scrutiny in her aging obsidian eyes.

"Will you still stand by your word instead of taking points away from Slytherin? They are in a five point lead after all," she continued.

"I stand by my word," Elsa answered immediately, composedly.

"Then shall you demonstrate your observation?"

"Yes, Professor Godmother."

To her left, Jack was moved by Elsa's composed responses as well as her confidence in her capabilities. He admired her, yet he knew it was his fault that he had her fall into his tangled mess. If Elsa's theory failed, he would never have the courage to face her again. But when her eyes flickered to meet his briefly for a fraction of a second, he understood the message behind them immediately.

**_Believe in me. Trust me. Be confident in me._**

He nodded slightly despite the fact that her eyes were locked on the feather in front of her and straightened her back. Jack echoed her action as all eyes fell on Elsa. With a gentle flick of her wrist as she had learned, she muttered, "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

True to her word, the feather began to move slightly, then began to levitate in the direction her wand pointed. Gradually it flew higher and higher with her angled wand until it touched the wooden candle chandelier and back gracefully made its way on her desk.

"Well done, Miss Lillian," Professor Godmother praised, "I was correct about you."

Elsa, as well as the interested students, fell to a silent pause to allow the professor to continue.

"The heart of a Hufflepuff, but the intelligence of a Ravenclaw," she continued idly, "a shame isn't it? But my expectations have not failed me."

Then directing her attention to Jack she added, "You are one lucky Slytherin, Mister Frost. Please take note of what Miss Lillian performed. I expect it mastered by tomorrow's class."

Making her way back to the center podium, she continued on with the lecture regarding the spell of its advantages and disadvantages and finished it with a follow up as their first spell test. At the end of her shpeal, she excused the students for break.

As the students departed, Jack quickly chased after Elsa at the entrance of the classroom.

"Elsa, I'm sorry," Jack began, "If your spell hadn't worked..."

"But it didn't," Elsa replied sternly. "I know what I'm capable of."

"I know," Jack added aimlessly, "It's just that... I can't bring myself to face you if I ruined your reputation."

Elsa sighed as she glanced at the frowning boy.

"I'll meet you at the Grand staircase after class session is over and we'll go to North's hut after that. Does that work with you?"

"Of course!" Jack exclaimed, quickly followed by backtracking due to Elsa's astonished reaction, "I mean, yeah. I'm cool with it."

Elsa smiled softly as she nodded, "Great. I'll see you there."

"R-right," he waved to her as she went ahead, "Bye Elsa."

* * *

Time seemed to drag until the end of another uneventful school day. Despite his teacher's interesting concepts, theories, history, and spells, Jack's mind was too busy being occupied by his and Elsa's appointment. He had zoned out most of the time and turned to Peter to write notes for him, promising to give up a portion of his meal for the hungry comrade.

"Have something to do today?" Peter noted, "You're unusually preoccupied today."

"More like extra practice for Professor Godmother's class," Jack muttered.

"With Elsa Lillian?"

Jack craned his head to the boy, astonished by his assumption.

"You seem surprised," Peter chuckled, "the whole class has been talking about it. Seems like you and Elsa made a pact."

"Not at all," Jack sighed, "I tried getting her attention, but it ended up with putting her on the spot for my actions.

"Oh so that's how it went," Peter mused, "well, did you at least take home some points?"

"I managed to get away from screwing around," Jack answered, "and Professor Godmother seems like she opposes Slytherin students."

Peter snorted. "That woman loves a good competition every once in a blue moon. But I heard she likes to test the hat's selection."

"That would explain her comment about Elsa's houses," Jack perceived.

"But you knew all along, right? You're madly in love with her after all," Peter added nonchalantly.

Jack flushed red at the comment as he averted his gaze elsewhere, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

As Professor Bunnymund continued his class lecture for the fundamentals of defense against the dark arts class, Jack's mind traveled to the time that he had first laid eyes on the beautiful platinum blonde. Despite this being their first year at Hogwarts, he was aware of the aura that Elsa wielded. He knew she was gifted with extraordinary powers of winter, had the mind of a genius, and had the heart of a selfless and caring young girl. He had seen her carrying extra amounts of books than any average student and far more advance than any first year Ravenclaw could comprehend. Elsa, to him, was the embodiment of perfection-the perfection he wished to strive for. And now he had that opportunity to be near her and learn from her.

"This ain't no o'd'nary battle, mate. This is a life and death situation, and the only way to win is to counter these attacks. Complete the introduction of book one tonight and we'll continue off tomorrow. Now go on out."

Jack followed after his excited friend idly as they made their way to their designated seat under the Slytherin house. They waited for an additional ten minutes before Yen Sid had finally made his appearance along with his cabinet of professors. As usual, he greeted each house curtly before allowing them to feast at their hearts content.

Jack had immediately gave his portion to Peter while his mind wandered about. His growing impatience was impeccable as always, to the point that his growling stomach was neglected, while his eyes scanned over the the Ravenclaw table and searched for a particular platinum blond girl.

He found her almost immediately, giggling softly to brunette's statement. He sighed heavily to himself when Peter dropped a drumstick on his porcelain plate.

"Eat," Peter commanded, "I'm done eating your share."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it," he mumbled as he took his first bite.

"I know that time's dragging for ya, buddy, but ya gotta hold on, alright? Besides, she's holding on to her word."

"Thanks for the reminder, _Mom_."

"Gross," Peter complained, "you know how much I hate grownups."

"Gotta get used to it," Jack snorted, "we're gonna be one someday."

"Ugh," Peter replied as he continued scarfing down on his meal. "Let's focus on lunch for now."

* * *

At last, his last class was over and it was time to meet up with Elsa. He wasted no time as he bounded out of the room and towards their appointed destination. He decided that he preferred to be the one who waited for her rather than she did on him-he did want to impress her after all.

Students made their way through the stairway quickly to their own destinations, but to his surprise it was an unusual short amount. Nevertheless, he waited for her arrival.

As he waited, he came up with a good practice with the new spell he had learned from Professor Godmother. Digging in his pocket, he pulled out a silver pocket watch, having forgotten that he had lend his feather to Peter for his last class, and laid it on the banister for practice. Practicing the technique to flick his wrist, Jack wore a confident front as he recalled the way that Elsa had enunciated the spell and recited, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The watch remained unmoved and disappointment flooded through Jack's body. He tried again and nothing had happened. He tried a third time, hoping that he was blessed with a third's charm, and to his surprise, it moved slightly and slowly levitated up to his shoulders before the object suddenly return to gravity.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" a voice from behind him commanded.

Within seconds, the silver pocket watch returned to Jack and landed safely on the palm of his hand.

"Oh... Hey, Elsa," he greeted embarrassed.

"You could have lost points just now, Jack," Elsa reprimanded, "that watch is important for transfiguration."

"Of course," Jack mumbled as he returned the watch inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Elsa apologized, "Belle needed me to look up something before we left."

"Is she the brunette with her hair tied behind her neck?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"That's good to hear," he commented, "shall we go?"

"Let's," she agreed as they walked beside one another.

"Um, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you aware of the rumor going around about earlier?"

"I suppose," Elsa mused, "but I could care less in all honesty."

"Doesn't it bother you as a Ravenclaw?"

"Why should it matter?" Elsa inquired.

"Won't you get bullied?" Jack asked worriedly.

"The only thing they'll bully me is through intellect, Jack. But I'm far ahead of their game," she stated confidently.

"Isn't it a bit too much? Pushing yourself to this extent, I mean. You should have been a Hufflepuff from the start, after all. You're the embodiment of it after all."

"I suppose," Elsa sighed dejectedly, It can't be helped. I suppose in a way we're similar."

The duo paused just at the end of the cobble stone path to a well groomed field of grass.

"You may be in the house of Slytherin because your personality, but you also carry the characteristics of a Gryffindor and the heart of a Hufflepuff," Elsa commented. "I assume that you were given a choice? But in the end, Slytherin had robbed you."

"I can see why the hat put you in Ravenclaw," Jack noted, "Can I assume it's the same with you?"

Elsa nodded. "I'm aware of my intellect and I knew the day that I arrived here, I would be under Ravenclaw although I am originally a Hufflepuff."

"And so you armed yourself with those complicated books?" he nudged the the red book tucked under her right arm, "so they couldn't compete with you when your true selection came out."

Elsa nodded again.

"You were five steps ahead of them this whole time," Jack admired, "Huh, no wonder Professor Godmother was right about you. It's a shame that Ravenclaw would go for anyone with high intelligence over the personality they possess."

When he took notice of a disheveled strand of her platinum blond hair, Jack carefully tucked it behind her right ear as if it was the most normal thing to do, unaware of its effect on his female companion.

"I really hope that you're not lonely... Well you know who you're dorming with."

Dropping his hand down, Elsa glanced down, flushed.

"Well, it's not really that bad. I mean-I hope that Slytherin is treating you just as well."

"It's decent actually," Jack answered earnestly, "I have Peter there after all. It's fun rooming with him."

Elsa glanced to meet his eyes as she confidently answered, "It's a shame, you were qualified to be a Gryffindor."

"I don't know about that," Jack answered timidly, "I'm not sure if I'm capable to have those traits."

"Jack did you ever understand what a blind person could do in literature?" Elsa inquired.

"He's disabled for life?" Jack guessed, "I don't see how this is relevant."

"No, silly," she chuckled as she walked behind him and covered her hand over his eyes.

"Elsa? What are you doing?" he asked, embarrassed.

"What do you see, Jack?"

"Black. What's this about?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"Even with your life in danger?"

"Yes," he answered punctually.

"Why?"

"Because, I know you. Not personally, but I've seen the kind of person you are."

Elsa smiled as she pulled her hands back.

"It's like that," Elsa answered, "a blind man in literature sees something in a person better than a person who has the ability to see. Our eyes can betray us and it can lead us to misunderstand sometimes. While a person who's blind can see beyond this and learn to trust them."

"And this ties in how...?"

"There's also this saying that good deeds tend to be missed by the naked eye."

"Elsa..." he renounced.

"If you took time to study more, maybe you'll understand what I'm referencing," Elsa smiled, "Shall we continue? North should be expecting us."

"How does he know we're coming?" Jack inquired.

"Need you ask? It is you after all."

Jack sighed as he kept pace with her. "Yeah, you're probably right."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for taking a while, but I hope you approve how I executed the story. I'm honestly not into the Harry Potter books and it took a lot of referencing to understand what I was doing. On a good note, I learned something pretty interesting about the four houses. My apologies for the lack of accuracy due to my insufficient knowledge of the books itself. So I hope you'll enjoy this one! :)**

**Oh and towards the end, I rambled on and on about Elsa's reference about blind people and good things passing unnoticed. In a short concise sentence it means that Jack wasn't the only one who observed Elsa from afar. She's just too shy to admit that his personality intrigued her attention.**

**And in all honesty, I truly believe that Elsa should have been a Hufflepuff and I stand by my selection that Jack could have been a Gryffindor. Then I remembered the first movie of HP and Harry hoped to be a Gryffindor.**

**As you can see, majority of this plot revolves on a _good excuse. _Thus the title I gave it.**


	5. Everyone's a Bit of a Fixer Upper

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Everyone-s-a-Bit-of-a-Fixer-Upper-479797191

**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's Frozen**  
**(c) Megara belongs to Disney's Hercules**  
**(c) Merida belongs to Disney's The Brave**  
**(c) Esmeralda belongs to Disney's Hunchback of Notredame**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardians**  
**(c) Rapunzel & Eugene Fitzherbert belongs to Disney's Tangled  
********(c) Based on "Fixer Upper" from Disney's Frozen's Soundtrack**

* * *

_He's just a bit of a fixer upper_

_He's got a couple of bugs  
His isolation is confirmation  
Of his desperation for healing hugs_

So he's a bit of a fixer upper  
But we know what to do  
The way to fix this fixer upper  
Is to fix him up with you

_We aren't saying you can change him  
'Cause people don't really change  
We're only saying that love's a force that's powerful and strange  
People make bad choices if they're mad or scared or stressed  
But throw a little love their way, and you'll bring out their best  
True love brings out the best_

* * *

Everyone's a bit of a fixer upper  
That's what it's all about  
Father, sister, brother  
We need each other  
To raise us up and round us out

His cerulean eyes were cold and empty, despite the way that they expressed indifference when he was with her. They weren't exactly on close terms, but they were often comfortable around one another when the other was busy concentrating on something else.

He was often known for his standoffish and childlike nature, while she was the silent mature type. They were complete opposites, even their minds ticked counterclockwise with one another. She saw the whole picture and continued for the future, while he hung on to his past experiences to judge his present actions. She had been there for him, three years in fact. They used to be so close on their first encounter, and sometimes she wondered if it was her fault for shattering their close bond. Not one day had passed had she not regretted her decision.

Elsa knew his story like the back of her hand. He had loved her with his heart-Merida, was her name-and she could only hold on to him as one would could pluck a bow and arrow. They were adventurers and they sought for a life of happiness and endless surprises, but their views had differentiated when he had become serious. She was not ready for commitment and released him.

He remained isolated for some time, especially during the time of Elsa's arrival in his life. It was quite unexpected, especially when she had been the new transfer student to Burgess University. He was interested in her, she took notice immediately by the way his eyes softened when they conversed, especially when she had accidentally bumped into him during a bustling hour. He was honest on a deeper level, sharing his feelings about Merida and how their love had been a perfect journey through life.

He usually expressed his longing by the way he sang about her. Perhaps it was his voice that had pluck at her heart strings at the time. He was so sincere and genuine by the tone of his voice. He would sing openly beside her, and sit beside her. Sometimes he would snuggle beside her to express his comfort. There seemed to be a bond that formed between the two of them, unbreakable in a sense. But before she could drown in this fantasy, she distanced herself. Her focus was strongly focused on her academics and career, but she would always find herself returning beside him. She was addicted to him. His voice was her muse and lullaby. His personality, the faded optimism amidst his oppressive state, gave her hope. To see him struggle through his personal hell and still smile changed something inside of Elsa that day. She admired him and grew to like him more than just a friend, but she knew she couldn't get close to him. He needed to cope with his emotional battle and heal. Her interference would only strain their relationship or make her a rebound, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Despite the admiration, fear still clutched her heart. Trust became her enemy and finding the right people to accept her as a whole grew difficult. Her love life was a wreck, losing her trusted and most loyal Prince Charming's to a flaw that they cannot see beyond her. It was the same with friends; befriended her when needed and walked away when accomplished. Insecurities rooted her walls and that speck of optimism in her eyes dimmed with each encounter. She had never felt so alone.

Jack was a blessing in her existence, and he had saved the light in her eyes without completely aware of it. She believed that she could trust him, but she had betrayed him when another opportunity presented itself. Her past still had an aftereffect on Elsa, and giving her trust was a limited and rare occasion. Besides Jack, she had been close to a brunette with warm, chocolate eyes named Eugene Fitzherbert. They had been close friends since childhood, especially when they had been next door neighbors back in the day. It had surprised the pair to suddenly be reunited at Burgess University in their first class subject together. Much to Elsa's bewilderment, young, adventurous Eugene had taken up a suave and playboy image. He was not as candid as he had been in the past, and a part of him remained a mystery. It was this that lured her to get closer to Eugene and had her fallen into a trap. His open flirtation awakened a dormant ache inside of her, and she had hoped and prayed that her childhood friend may possibly fill the empty void in her heart. Her selfish desire had cost her a valuable friendship.

Jack had always been a good listener and counselor when it came to Eugene. He was indifferent about the advices he'd offer, but often fell silent or wear this distant look in his eyes as he sang a tune. The aloofness between them offered a different atmosphere than the usual soothing one. It must have been this subject that had ruined them. Especially the time when Eugene had invited Elsa for coffee when she was with Jack.

"Why don't you stay here a little longer?" he suggested.

The young platinum blond had already accepted Eugene's invitation prior to meeting with Jack. A small portion of herself wanted to stay back with Jack, but she thought it would be rude to suddenly change her mind to Eugene's invitation.

She remembered shaking her head and apologized, "Sorry, Jack. I can't keep Eugene waiting."

He had stopped texting her after that. Their interaction fell little to none, and it came to a point that their close bond had dissipated from existence. She promised herself that she wouldn't regret her decision to choose Eugene despite the fact that she knew that he was a player, and he didn't take her seriously. His interactions belonged to an experienced flirt, and he knew how to swoon any woman with just a snap of his finger. The only reason she stood by him was due to her weakness, and she needed him-a person of her past to understand the person she came to be. She thought she could trust him and accept her. Instead, he broke her. Lead her on and shattered her heart. Her hope for an individual to accept her in her given state broke her whole being.

They were equal on this point, and she knew she deserved this horrible experience for the way that she had abandoned her value towards him for her weakness and self-doubt. Amidst her personal hell, her cousin had moved into Burgess University the following year. The charming, talented, sweet Rapunzel. She had a loud and colorful personality; strong willed and never afraid to speak what's on her mind and abide by it. She was kind to all and a bundle of sunshine in Jack's life. They shared a mutual child-like personality, but her inexperienced love life provided an infectious warmth to surge through his heart.

She had envied them, and pushed her cousin to be with Jack. Not once had Elsa been jealous when Rapunzel and Jack had shared endless, romantic encounters. She had been genuinely happy for them, not once had she ever thought of revenge, regret, nor hatred towards them. She was happy because she loved the both of them… and they had loved her as well.

Perhaps it was their love and infectious happiness that helped Elsa pull through her heart ache and troubles. Perhaps watching their interaction reminded the platinum blond that a special individual was waiting for her somewhere in the most unexpected places. Perhaps it was this that gave her hope and healed her in this time of seclusion.

Their happiness had not lasted for long. On their fourth year in Burgess University, Rapunzel was required to sacrifice Jack for her role in her family. Maturity had rapture Rapunzel, while Jack was left wounded and betrayed. When asked for confrontation, he ran away from her and hid behind Megara. He had quickly gotten together with her. They didn't look that much happy, especially from Megara's behavior and actions around him. It was short-lived and he eventually moved on to Esmeralda.

It was during these times that Elsa had felt self conscious around him. Despite the gap in her friendship with Jack, she was able to watch him from afar due to their shared schedules. She continued to admire him with his consistent optimism with reality, but she hated him for the way he coped with the gap in his heart. Regardless of her fuming mood, her eyes would wander in his direction, and she would often feel her spirits deflate by the way he looked at Megara and Esmeralda. She hated it. Hated herself for falling for a man with a broken behavior. She hated herself more for losing him for Eugene.

Elsa fought and denied for weeks, but to no avail her efforts had not wavered these strong emotions. She recognized them from her past experiences. She had fallen in love before, and there was absolutely no denial that they were the same strong feelings that she had attained before. Often times, Elsa fell into a state of depression, with pessimistic ideas and imaginations of her encounters with Jack. She knew she had no chance, knew for certain that if she were to open her arms for him, he would use her as a shield to run away from the dark void Rapunzel had left inside his heart. She knew immediately that Jack was scared. Coping with this heartbreak with Merida left an emotional scar in him, and he was afraid to revisit the situation-he was desperate. He was terrified of isolation and emptiness. He was wearing her shoes now.

The platinum blond was familiar with the pattern now. She knew that her presence in his life may be of less insignificance, but she still had to try. She wanted to help Jack the way he had helped her over the past three years. She understood his suffering and wanted to save him from the darkness at all cost. Presently, she is aware that she cannot change him, given that people can't really change, but she hoped that her interactions and impact will make him aware that he was not alone with this situation. She wanted him to smile again, to see his cerulean eyes shimmer with life and excitement even if he could not return her feelings.

To Elsa, Jack was her precious, special friend, her reason to smile once again, her reason to believe, her Fixer-Upper, and she wanted nothing more but to reflect what he had shared with her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**For the a Song Lyric contest on deviantart! I'm sorry for submitting late, since I've lost track of the date of the submission (which actually happened to be Sept.1)! This was probably the fastest one-shot I've ever wrote since the words just drowned out of me so quickly! Overall, I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**Also I apologize for updating slow due to my reality issues. Don't worry, it's a good thing! I'm coping it pretty well :)**

**I'm also planning to be posting daily fanfic stories starting on October 1 since my school date is arriving pretty quick! Hopefully I'll have plenty of fics to share with you by then!~**


End file.
